Misery Business
by starrysky781
Summary: My HOA oneshot day submission! Dedicated to Jayla Heart! Basically follows the song. Enjoy and Review! Love ya guys! Rated T for Language!


**I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock  
**

Joy and Fabian had been dating , and if I said it wasn't killing me to see that bitch with him I would be lying. She always wears clothes that show off her hourglass figure. She thinks that now that she has Fabian she can do whatever the hell she wants.

**It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth  
**

I remember when I kissed Fabian at Prom. I thought that I had him, but as soon as I left for America, Joy kissed him and melted his brains. I thought he was mine, but she stole him out from under me. Figures. Everything has to end, I guess.

**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
**

On their eight month anneversiary, Joy dumped him. The next day as we were talking, Fabian asked me why I hadn't dated anyone in the past year. I looked him in the eye and told him the truth. "The only person I could ever want to date was in a relationship.

**I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me**

I looked him in the eye and said, "I won't lie. I've been trying to lie for too long. You're the only one for me."

**Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
**

Fabian and I have been dating for two weeks, and I still feel a spark every time we kiss. Joy's got it out for me, but when life is this good, something like a jealous bitch can't put you down.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
**

I don't try to brag, but I'm not going to hide my relationship from Joy. I'm not scared of her, and I really really like Fabian. Maybe even more. It's not my fault, and I refuse to sacrifice my happiness in fear.

**But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good  
**

Fabian makes me feel complete. And if Joy has a problem with that, well, that's her problem.

**Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
**

Joy just throws herself at Fabian whenever I'm around. But I see her flirting with other guys too. She did this when she dated Fabian too. One day I was walking up behind Fabian to surprise him when Joy walked up to him and started talking.

**And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way  
**

"Fabes, I didn't mean it when we broke up. I know you're just with Nins to make me jealous. Fabes, I love you. Don't tell me you didn't miss me." I stood behind Fabian as she started to lean in. Fabian wasn't moving away. This was gonna get ugly.

**Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who**

**They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse  
**

"Ok, listen strait. I don't like you. I'm in love with Fabian. And we're dating. And unlike you, I'm actually being faithful to him. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm done. I've seen you in action. You're a player, but you're not gonna win. There are plenty of girls just like you in this world. And I've dealt with them before. This is it. Fabian is gonna choose." **  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
**

"OK Fabian. I'm sick of all her games. So tell us once and for all. Joy or me?"

**But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good  
**

I watched Joy's face turn red in anger as he came up to me and leaned down to kiss me. When we finished, he whispered, "I'm in love with you too."

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving  
**

Fabian and I are now engaged. We've been together for years, and haven't heard a thing from Joy. Together, we've traveled the world. We've written books about our adventures, some old and some new. **  
**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good**

**So, how was my first HOA oneshot? This is dedicated to JaylaHeart.**

**So I live in Arizona and I went to the Dark Knight trilogy last night. Has anyone heard of the shooting in Colorado? My prayers are with the 58 injured, and with the families of all 70 vicitims. 12 people are dead already. My prayers are with all of you.**

**Love y'all, and send your prayers to those in need,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


End file.
